1. Field:
The invention is in the field of solar heating and circulation of air as a heat exchange medium.
2. State of the Art:
There has been considerable development of technology in the field of solar heating in recent years, much of this utilizing circulating air as a heat exchange medium. Corrugated baffle plates have been employed in various ways to delay passage of relatively cool air to be heated and to force it to closely traverse extended, heat-absorptive, transfer surfaces. Similarly, dead air space between a collector panel and on overlying transparent panel has been employed to prevent loss of collected heat. However, there have been continuing efforts to increase heating efficiency to enable widespread economic use of solar energy from a practical standpoint.